Un paso
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: la relación entre Takuma y Senri va de maravilla, sin embargo los otros aristócratas suelen hacer comentarios crueles sobre que Senri no merece a Takuma (por eso de que si su sangre esta sucia por ser el hijo ilegitimo de Kuran) Por lo tanto en una noche y sin que sea planeado Takuma decide entregarse por completo a Senri asegurándose de que su pequeño niño este a salvo.


UN PASO

Siempre yo, siempre su guardián, aquel que cada mañana le regalaba una sonrisa y era que aquello no me pesaba si no que por el contrario me hacía sentir sumamente satisfecho de poder estar a su lado, de poder hacer que ese muchacho precioso de bellos cabellos azabache confiara en mi a pesar de todo.

Ichijo-san…no puedo dormir – murmuro después de haberme estado sacudiendo

Entra aquí… - le pedí

Afuera era de noche, hora de descanso para los dos dormitorios y en las que los prefectos merodeaban por ahí por si había algo fuera de lo normal, sin embargo estaba lloviendo, uno de esos días en los que verdaderamente parecía caerse el cielo, había rayos en el cielo y aquello no parecía tener un fin, quizás era eso lo que hacía que Senri no pudiera dormir, lo supe con certeza cuando al sonar un trueno se aferró con las uñas de mi hombro.

Está bien, no pasará nada… - le dije sujetándolo de la cintura para tranquilizarlo

Lo sé…es solo…esos sonidos son muy fuertes – dijo el con ese tono serio y frio que lo caracterizaba –además tengo frio… - dijo mirando a otro lado y con un ligero sonrojo

Vamos, deja que te abrace así….y así….y descansa, Ichijo-san cuida de ti esta noche… - le dije aferrándolo por completo a mí y acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho, sonreí

El lentamente comenzó a calentar su cuerpo y me paso el brazo por el pecho con cariño también, me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y suspiro.

A veces me pregunto… como sería estar en este dormitorio sin usted….y sin Rima, claro, ella es mi mejor amiga… - dijo Senri

No tienes por qué pensar en esas cosas porque estamos aquí ambos….¿no? porque… yo te amo… - le dije y lo besé sobre sus labios

No era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba pero aun así los besos entre nosotros no habían sido muchos a pesar de ser novios desde hace un mes, Senri era un muchacho reservado con respecto a sus sentimientos muy a mi contrario por lo que a veces me daba la impresión de que lo hostigaba bastante mi presencia.

Sin embargo ahora mismo estaba correspondiendo mi beso, me estaba llenando de ternura y mis únicos deseos eran hacer que ese hermoso muchacho que había decidido quererme pudiera sentir mi amor en su piel.

Ohhhmnn…. Ichijo-san… - jadeó el separándose de mi muy avergonzado

¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta que nos besemos? – pregunte perdiendo un poco de mi paciencia, solo un poco pero era que yo no pedía mucho, solo unos besos de vez en vez…

¡no! A mi… a mi realmente me gusta el sabor de los labios de Ichijo-san…. Sus labios son esponjosos y suaves y saben cómo manejarme, saben cómo besarme, me hacen sentir bien… - dijo él con el rostro totalmente colorado pero sin mostrar vergüenza en su voz…tan usual de él

A mí me gusta besarte, tienes unos labios finos y delicados, fáciles de romper sin duda y un sabor que enloquece, fácilmente adictivo….ahhh…te quiero mucho, Senri, yo realmente te amo… - le dije suavemente

Yo también lo amo Ichijo-san… por favor no me deje nunca… - pidió

No puedo prometerte eso, Senri, sabes que como con todos nuestro momento llegará y cuando eso pase quizás yo ya no pueda cuidar de ti, no soy como tú o Hanabusa-san con sus poderes sorprendentes…es una pena decirlo pero creo que te proteges mejor a ti mismo de lo que yo podría hacerlo… - le dije sin dejar de mirar la ventana del cuarto que estaba cubierta por la cortina pero desde la cual se escuchaban los sutiles golpes de las gotas al chocar con el cristal

Eso no es verdad, si usted quisiera usar sus poderes… si entrenara con ellos… estoy seguro de que también sería muy fuerte…pero prefiere esa espada y pelear como un humano que desintegrarlos a todos… - dijo Senri

Así es, la espada es mi mejor compañera… - dije sonriendo –aparte de ti, claro… - dije y lo volví a besar

El correspondió con fuerza y pasión, con ternura y amor, lleno de deseo, creo que no quería que nos apartáramos nunca, sin embargo el oxígeno también es necesario para los vampiros y sin poder permanecer sin él tuve que alejarlo un poco, no pude ni jadear cuando ya lo tenía de nuevo sobre mis labios y también sobre mi cuerpo, se dejaba sentir ansioso, se dejaba sentir lleno de pasión. Todos esos sentimientos que él no solía demostrar nunca en sus gélidos ojos gris, siempre hacían explosión en la intimidad de nuestra habitación, pero nunca de esta manera tan sensual, a veces el lloraba, a veces el gritaba, a veces golpeaba y lanzaba cosas…esta vez el tan solo perseguía una cosa que yo y solo yo, su pareja oficial ante ambos dormitorios podía darle…

Quiero….ahhh…quiero que esta noche me haga suyo, estoy cansado de contenerme, estoy cansado de mirarlo disimuladamente, estoy cansado de sentirme incompleto todo el tiempo, estoy seguro que si tenemos sexo….si lo hacemos bien nos uniremos por siempre y seremos mitades perfectas el uno del otro por siempre, el uno del otro sin importar lo que pase después… - dijo él sobre mis labios

¿estás seguro de que ahora….? – trate de decir pero me silencio con un beso lleno de amor y ternura, de esos que Senri siempre guardaba para mi

Solo hágalo y sea mío, Ichijo-sama….¿o tendré que forzarlo? – se notaba tan ansioso así que no desee hacerlo esperar más

Suavemente nuestros cuerpos se unieron tanto física como espiritualmente, pronto esos besos dieron paso a las caricias y todas las prendas comenzaron a sobrar sin importar que realmente estaba haciendo frio, parecía que la adrenalina del momento nos impidió a todas luces sentir, nos sentimos de pronto vulnerables el uno frente al otro, él tenía un cuerpo precioso y sin que lo pudiera evitar lentamente mis dedos comenzaron a inmiscuirse en su entrada, pronto los gemidos comenzaron a hacerse presentes mientras que el sudor lentamente caía por nuestros cuerpos, mi miembro en su interior se sentía ajustado, perfecto, esa entrada virgen se me había dado a mí, me había dado su lazo de unión y ahora mismo podía sentir como una delgada cadena se formaba desde su cuello al mío, y supe… supe que por siempre yo debería cuidar de él. Tras de un rato el ansiado orgasmo llego a nosotros y él se dejó caer exhausto sobre mi cuerpo.

Esto… está mal, no debió pasar… - susurró dejándome helado

¿pero qué dices? ¡claro que debía pasar! – le dije

usted… usted pudo ser de Kaname, él tiene interés en usted y no es ningún secreto, usted debió haber sido suyo, él es un sangre pura y… y… y yo… - susurró con la voz temblando, sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojarme

Tu sangre no es impura, no para mí, tu eres el hijo ilegitimo de los Kuran y eso te hace un aristócrata, además…ahora nuestra sangre se mezclará y eso hará que seas un aristócrata completo…. – dije

¿yo puedo…? – pregunto en un jadeo

¿Qué no se acostumbra a hacer ese tipo de cosas después de la primera noche…? Bebe de mí y beberé de ti y por toda la eternidad seremos uno… - le dije

Él no lo pensó dos veces ya que sabía que al hacerlo ninguna fuerza en el universo podría deshacer nuestro lazo, ni siquiera Kaname o mi abuelo con todo su poder, ni siquiera su madre con todos sus chantajes, ni siquiera la opinión pública que ciertamente comentaba que Senri era "demasiado impuro como para pertenecer a un Ichijo" a mí no me importaba que se dijeran pestes de él a mi espalda, yo lo defendía a capa y espada de todos porque él era mío, mi novio…. Mi vida…. Lo mordí también yo bebiendo de su sangre y por un segundo una luz brillo en la palma de nuestras manos unidas…al fin el ritual de unión estaba completo y ahora habíamos dado el paso….el único paso que nos separaba. Moriría con gusto por defenderle…. Así es el amor ¿no? Cuando te pega… tu vida ya no es tuya.


End file.
